Humanity
by Lara Boger
Summary: Trini é mandada para uma outra dimensão, e lá descobre que a verdadeira face do mal não é tão caricata quanto pensa. Uma história de amor, tragédia, vingança e redenção.
1. Ashe e Danny: pai e filho

**DISCLAIMER: **_Os personagens da série Power Rangers e do filme O Corvo II - City of Angels não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Noite. Los Angeles.

- Pai, o que você está fazendo?

A pergunta foi feita por um menino, andando num velotrol. No alto de seus sete anos, Danny continuava fazendo perguntas do tipo "por que isso?" "por que aquilo?" e sempre dirigidas a mesma pessoa, aquela que mais confiava na vida... quem sabe a única.

- Arrumando umas caixas. – respondeu, enquanto suas mãos continuavam ágeis em sua tarefa.

- E o que tem aí?

- Coisas da loja, umas peças, umas ferramentas... nada de interessante pra crianças.

- E quem disse que sou criança? – protestou Danny.

- Bem, eu nunca vi um adulto andando de velotrol. – brincou, provocando-o claramente. Danny detestava ser chamado de criança e protestava com veemência ao ouvir qualquer coisa deste gênero. Gostava de provocar o filho, ver o rostinho dele ficar vermelho, numa irritação momentânea, as sobrancelhas arqueando, emoldurando olhinhos infantis em busca de argumentos que satisfizessem sua lógica.

- Ainda sou muito pequeno pra dirigir a sua moto.

A resposta o satisfez. Riu e continuou arrumando as caixas nas prateleiras.enquanto mantinha um olho em Danny, que desistira do velotrol em busca de algo mais complexo, mais desafiador: desenho, ou prática de arte abstrata pois se tratava de seu filho. Era no mínimo intrigante descobrir o que estava desenhado nos dias mais inspirados. Qualquer borrão colorido poderia ser algo concreto, e não entender isso poderia significar a morte... mas era bom que ele fosse se distrair: por algum tempo esqueceria as perguntas.

Ashe ainda estava sentado arrumando as caixas calmamente embora estivesse com sono. Era melhor dormir mais tarde para não ter que acordar mais cedo. Pensava que era bom não ter pressa e ir deixando as coisas prontas. Muita coisa em sua vida acontecera de forma abrupta, inclusive as melhores, mas sabia que precisaria de calma, que deveria ser prudente. Há sete anos tinha responsabilidades definitivas e irrevogáveis, mas não poderia esperar que simplesmente acontecesse.

- Olha aqui o que eu desenhei! – Danny veio correndo até ele com uma folha nas mãos.

- Vai, me mostra. – pegou o papel das mãos do filho que já estava ao seu lado, quase se pendurando em seu pescoço. Pensou inicialmente que fosse um dos borrões incompreensíveis mas deparou-se com um desenho comum, pouco mais elaborado que bonequinhos de palito e que soube exatamente o significado. Ainda assim, perguntou. – Que é isso? Quem são eles?

- Ah, pai! Não ta reconhecendo?! – fez um tom de voz bravo e por pouco não lhe tomou o desenho – Olha aqui, você e eu. – apontou para cada um dos bonecos.

- Ahhh, mas eu não sou tão bonito assim! – disse, enquanto desarrumava o cabelo do garoto com um cafuné. No desenho, reconheceu os brinquedos preferidos dele: o velotrol, a bola de futebol, a capa e a espada de super herói. Pensou que os dons para o desenho estavam melhorando. Ia falar algo sobre isso, mas viu-o se afastando. – Não vai levar o desenho?

- Não, fica pra você.

Sentou para continuar desenhando. Ashe observou-o: Danny estava sentado, praticamente debruçado sobre o papel e mal podia ver o seu rosto, mas sabia que isso era pura concentração. Quando fazia algo de que gostava era sempre a mesma coisa.Ashe Corven reconhecia-se quando olhava para ele: a concentração imediatista, mas inabalável, o gosto em provocar quem estivesse ao seu redor, os "por quês" que pareciam não ter fim... coisas bem maiores que o simples reconhecimento de seus traços físicos, como a maioria dos pais gostavam de se gabar. Não importava se as feições de Danny fossem as da mãe. No fundo era algo que lhe trazia alívio, tinha medo de encontrar os traços da personalidade de Kendall. Esperava que isso já o tivesse livrado de problemas como os vícios. Tinha medo de descobrir que Danny havia herdado alguma predisposição quanto às drogas, sofrera tanto por Kendall! Não queria ver seu garoto repetindo a história. Não queria sentir de novo aquela sensação de fracasso.

De repente um barulho alto.

- Que é isso? – perguntou Danny, milésimos de segundo antes de correr para a porta.

- Danny! Não!

Continua...


	2. Tragédia

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Correu para alcançá-lo, mas Danny já estava longe do alcance de sua mão. Iria puxá-lo, levá-lo de volta para casa nem que fosse a força no seu ombro. Trancaria as portas, ficariam em silêncio mesmo que tivesse de tapar-lhe a boca... tudo acabaria bem. Nada aconteceria. Nada mais aconteceria.

Continuou correndo. Ouviu vozes, várias... algumas masculinas, uma feminina, gritadas e confusas. Continuou correndo, olhando para os lados num total alarde. Onde Danny está?

Encontrou-o parado, de costas, olhando para algo que não soube o quê, mal se mexia. Aproximou-se rapidamente tentando ser o mais discreto possível nos seus passos, para tirá-lo dali.

- Danny... – sussurrou, tocando-o no o ombro. Sentiu-o rígido, ele mal teve reação. Seu gesto instintivo foi de empurrá-lo para baixo para que não fosse visto... mas aquilo veio tarde demais.

- Pessoal, companhia.

A voz gélida o apavorou. Olhou para Danny e percebeu-o com olhar fixo para algum lugar, e quando finalmente viu, entendeu do que se tratava: um homem caído, o grupo que o cercava de forma intimidadora, as armas com canos fumegantes, o sangue no chão.

"Deus..."

- Não!

Viu-os vindo em sua direção e seu primeiro gesto foi puxar o filho pelos ombros, recuando numa tentativa de fuga. Não teve a malícia de olhar para trás porque via aquelas pessoas se aproximando, especialmente de Danny. Estava às cegas e esbarrou em outros. Descobriu-se cercado.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão?

Braços e mãos foram investidos contra os dois. Eram cinco, mas pareciam muito mais. Contra Ashe vinham com uma força descomunal e tentava escapar deles ao mesmo tempo em que tentava proteger Danny. Colocou todo o seu esforço nisso, mas com apenas uma braçada o garoto foi suspenso no ar e levado. Ashe gritou temendo que fossem afastados e não pudesse fazer nada, mas aquele que pegou seu filho seguiu na mesma direção, apenas tomando a frente.

Sabendo o que provavelmente lhes aconteceria, Ashe tentou manter a calma para poder raciocinar. Precisava encontrar uma saída, tentar um acordo, fugir, tirar Danny daquela situação. Não sabia o que lhes restava. Tentou olhar discretamente para cada um deles. Talvez pela fisionomia pudesse descobrir alguma pista. Poderia ser útil.

O olhar e a expressão dos que os intimidavam eram estranhos. Vidrados, loucos, em um outro mundo... sabia o que era aquilo, os anos com Kendall lhe ensinaram quais eram os efeitos das drogas. Estavam loucos e armados mas havia outra pessoa que lhe chamou a atenção: uma mulher – ou ao menos parecia ser uma – de costas para eles, seguindo na frente. Cabelos lisos e longos, na cintura, muito negros e com equilíbrio surpreendente, pois seus passos eram muito seguros mesmo com uma bota de salto alto.

Ashe quis formular algum pensamento, mas não houve tempo. Percebeu que estavam indo para o cais, e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer pergunta, Danny e ele foram jogados no chão, ambos imobilizados para serem amarrados. Tentou uma reação, mas os homens não hesitaram em usar a força para serem minimamente obedecidos.

- E então, estamos aqui diretamente dos nossos estúdios para transmitir mais um show de realidade... – soou a voz de um deles, suficientemente clara apesar de tudo o que poderia estar circulando em sua corrente sanguínea. Estava eufórico, como se aquilo não fosse prenúncio de um crime e sim algo muito divertido. A voz alta, brava como a de um político em discurso. Ashe tentava prestar atenção naquilo que enquanto apertava Danny em seus braços, protegendo-o, temendo que o tirassem dele.

Sua visão foi ofuscada por luzes muito fortes, lanternas eram agitadas em direção aos dois rostos apavorados como se fossem holofotes de boates, bordéis ou estúdios de televisão.

- Pai, tô com medo... – ouviu Danny sussurrar.

- Fica calmo, filho... fica calmo, nós vamos sair daqui...

Abraçou-o com força, sentindo-o tremer. Apertou-o em seus braços tentando fazer com que se acalmasse e também a si próprio que também tremia. Não podia passar esse medo para o filho, por mais que soubesse o que iria acontecer.

- ... esses dois meliantes acabaram de ver coisas que não deveriam: um ritual de trabalho necessário para o andamento dos negócios...

Os negócios eram o tráfico de drogas. Ainda era um crime, mas que tomara dimensões de trabalho organizado. As gangues se tornaram necessárias para o funcionamento das cidades. E fazer parte delas era mais que uma questão de status: era vital para a sobrevivência, garantia de proteção e indicador de camada social. Ashe sabia que cometera um crime ao presenciar os "bastidores do trabalho". A regra era não ver, não ouvir e nem falar. O único modo de se manter protegido sem ser parte delas era simplesmente nunca saber de nada. E agora sabia.

- E então, público telespectador? Qual deve ser a pena deles? Qual o veredicto? – continuou, no que parecia mais a apresentação de um daqueles programas sensacionalistas de TV que clamava justiça sob a pele de uma suposta seriedade e que seus apresentadores invariavelmente eram corruptos ou sofriam "acidentes". – Vamos abrir a votação.

Foi uma votação silenciosa e unânime. Todos fizeram um sinal de negativo, com o polegar para o chão. Ashe tentou não deixar que Danny visse aquilo, apertando-o contra o peito com tanta força que chegou a machucá-lo.

- Votação recorde, meu povo! Recorde e unânime! Os dois foram considerados culpados.

"Pelo crime de saber", pensou Ashe, com a mente veloz, mas sem chegar a conclusão alguma, ou qualquer saída a mais do que implorar, aos gritos. Um ímpeto que veio ainda maior ao vê-los diminuindo o cerco e a distância, criando um clima aterrorizador para aquele desfecho.

- Todos sabemos qual a punição para este crime, então passemos a execução da pena.

Cada um tinha uma arma, mas eles acenaram para uma outra pessoa: a garota. Ela veio das sombras, caminhando até eles, altiva e com a graça de um perfeito equilíbrio no salto alto.

- Por favor, ele não pode ameaçar vocês. Ele não sabe quem vocês são...- gaguejou, apesar do tom de voz claro. – É só uma criança...

Ao chegar até eles, os homens abriram um pouco o espaço. Pareciam respeitá-la, mas não teve tempo de se prender nessa percepção, pois outras vieram e sendo ainda mais urgentes. Já iluminada pela escassa luz, pôde vê-la melhor: oriental, olhos bastante puxados como se fossem de gato, rosto de traços delicados e pueris. Parecia muito jovem adolescente talvez. Ela poderia ser sua única alternativa.

Viu-a abaixando-se próxima aos dois, talvez para falar algo. Os cabelos, tão negros e lisos que mais pareciam seda tocou-lhes o rosto suavemente. Macios... uma pequena sensação de alento do qual Ashe sentiu-se culpado. Não era hora de conforto e sim de arranjar um jeito de escapar.

- Ele é uma criança, só tem sete anos... não sabe quem vocês são... por favor!

- Shhh, little baby... – cantarolou, com voz melódica embora provavelmente não estivesse acostumada. – Please, don´t cry... – parou, arregalando os olhos como se fosse louca, de um jeito cuja aura angelical sumiu em instantes, num tom que em nada tranqüilizou – Kali vai te dar a vida eterna.

Foi apenas um sussurro, mas com o poder de um grito. Avassalador embora o tom de voz dela fosse calmo. Se era uma líder, se era respeitada, tudo estava acabado. Ashe sentiu algo ácido subindo pela garganta, queimando, implacável enquanto via a jovem menina levantar, ainda olhando para eles e com a arma em punho.

Ouviu a voz de Danny soar, mas as palavras mal eram pronunciadas. De qualquer modo pôde reconhecê-las pela entonação: era uma oração, daquelas que apenas os colégios religiosos ensinavam porque Deus era uma palavra quase desconhecida, ou uma entidade que não se manifestava por ali com freqüência. Talvez apenas um termo em desuso. Aquilo apavorou Ashe: seu filho percebera que não havia mais saída.

Mesmo sabendo o que iria acontecer, Ashe ainda manteve esperanças de evitar o fim. Uma esperança burra e patética, mas era tudo o que tinha para se agarrar.

- Não se preocupe, criança. Vai ser rápido. Não vai sentir nada.

Afastou-se um pouco deles, a arma em mãos, olhos determinados de quem estava pronta para ir adiante. E tudo acabou exatamente como dissera. Um barulho alto, um espaço de milésimos de segundo. Diferente das mortes de TV, não houve trilha de fundo, nem câmera lenta, muito menos momento glorioso. Um estrondo seco, um solavanco parecido com uma convulsão, algo viscoso molhando sua roupa e o corpo de Danny que parara de tremer.

- Não!

Ashe gritou. Grito longo e visceral. Dolorido, porque à medida que sua voz ecoava sentia o peito doer. Ainda tinha o filho nos braços, mas já era apenas um corpo sem vida. Gritava de olhos fechados, e quando finalmente os abriu encontrou a frieza e a expressão impassível da garota na qual depositara suas últimas esperanças. O ar petulante e a postura correta davam-lhe um ar de superioridade. Uma leve brisa moveu seus cabelos, trazendo uma mecha para o rosto, algo corriqueiro que pareceu transformá-la numa entidade divina, superior.

Repentinamente, Ashe perdeu as forças. Sua voz sumiu. Apenas um choro pôde ser ouvido em meio ao silêncio sepulcral. Logo este silêncio foi quebrado por gritos de euforia e risadas, pessoas batendo palmas. Aquilo era um espetáculo da qual Danny acabara de ser o protagonista.

- Primeira pena executada, senhoras e senhores! Execução perfeita por parte de Kali, a deusa da morte. Agora, vamos a segunda pena pelo mesmo crime...

Ashe não reagia mais. Não tinha mais razão nenhuma para isso. Sequer conseguia ouvir direito que falavam, não interessava. Apenas chorava, com o rosto colado no de Danny, olhos fechados como se quisesse alcançá-lo. Sabia que não seria possível. Não daquele jeito.

A garota afastou-se, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, mas nada explícito. Durou muito pouco, porque talvez não estivesse acostumada. Não era um sorriso normal e sim algo aparentemente doentio.

Ashe não se mexia mais, não fazia qualquer esforço. Apenas o choro e a respiração. O choro era incontrolável, mas agora também silencioso, por falta de forças. Quanto à respiração, pouco podia fazer, porque era um instinto de seu corpo, mostrar que estava vivo apesar de não o querer, assim como o coração acelerado. Não lhe fazia qualquer diferença, pois se sentia morto. Queria estar porque Danny estava. Pouco adiantava estar agarrado ao corpo dele, mas assim permaneceu.

- Solte o garoto. – ela mandou.

Ele não o fez. O corpo estava completamente fora de seu controle.

- Solte-o! – mandou mais uma vez, elevando seu tom de voz.

E nada. Sendo assim os cinco homens foram até ele para garantir a obediência. Chutes, murros, socos com todo o poder de argumentação, mas Ashe estava tão entorpecido que mal sentia dor. Se acaso sentiu, julgou fácil de suportar, pois a maior dor havia acabado de acontecer. Nada pôde fazer com que obedecesse, então tiveram de arrancar o garoto de seus braços, em meio a gritos de protesto, e segurá-lo com toda a força do mundo.

- Pra quê tanto escândalo? – ela perguntou calmamente.

- Você matou o meu filho! – gritou.

- E daí? Daqui a pouco vai se juntar a ele. O que toda essa gritaria e esse choro vão fazer? – suspirou – Odeio essas coisas. Essas pessoas que não entendem o que temos de fazer. A culpa é sua. Hora errada, lugar errado. Nada pessoal. – deu um passo para trás, para melhorar sua mira. – Agora, vou lhe dar o passaporte.

Arma em punho. Novos estrondos. Não apenas uma bala, mas várias, todas da mesma arma. Mais tiros para garantir que o serviço estava completo. Uma obrigação que deixou a jovem, ao fim com um leve sorriso nos lábios e olhos brilhando. Logo, o homem fraco estava caído, sangrando, sem argumentos e protestos, gritos ou maldições, porque dera a ele o mesmo que dera ao garoto. A mesma vida eterna a qual prometera para muitos em sua curta trajetória. Ao fundo, os gritos felizes dos homens que a acompanhavam, com palavrões e gestos de "bis". Algo semelhante a uma festa.

- Pena brilhantemente executada, senhoras e senhores! – o outro, mais baixo continuou a narração. – Mais uma performance da brilhante Kali! Uma salva de palmas para ela! – foi imediatamente obedecido. – Agora, vamos finalizar os trabalhos. Ficamos por aqui, caros telespectadores. Durmam bem e sonhem com os anjos.

Com apenas um gesto, ela mandou que a última etapa fosse feita. Um peso foi amarrado junto às cordas que prendiam os dois, e os corpos foram jogados do cais. Assim que foi feito, esperaram pacientemente que não pudessem mais vê-los, à medida que eram envoltos e alcançavam as profundezas das águas esverdeadas. Mais uma tarefa brilhantemente cumprida em meio ao cenário encantador de uma madrugada, bem ao gosto de Kali. Ela também foi a primeira a se retirar, tomando uma pequena distância de seus companheiros, quase sendo reverenciada enquanto caminhava graciosa, desaparecendo entre a neblina que começava a se formar.


	3. Ser herói segundo Trini

Cap 3

**Cap 3:**

Manhã. Longe:

Em um ginásio, uma jovem treinava em um dos tatames. O lugar estava escuro, ninguém a vista, nenhuma luz acesa. Naquele horário não tinha movimento, então havia privacidade para treinar. Apenas uma manhã, num raro momento de folga. Era o bastante para o que queria.

Magra, seu corpo leve e frágil se movia com rapidez e precisão naquele espaço. Os cabelos negros, lisos e compridos complementavam um visual impressionante da execução de sua kata. Os olhos puxados da jovem oriental combinavam perfeitamente com os traços delicados de seu rosto, mas que munidos de concentração inquebrável parecia ter uma seriedade assustadora para quem aparentava tanta fragilidade.

Ela vestia um quimono preto com detalhes em amarelo. No cabelo, uma faixa também amarela, num esforço para evitar que os fios atrapalhassem sua visão. De seus lábios, apenas os sons de sua respiração controlada. Respirar certo era um fator muito importante para quem praticava artes marciais: influía na concentração, na dosagem de força de cada golpe, no controle da dor e das próprias emoções. No fim, mesmo que fizesse isso todos os dias, nunca se cansava porque era o exercício certo. Por mais que praticasse, nunca era o suficiente. Trini Kwan, a menina filha de chineses sabia que deveria continuar, mesmo cansada. A qualquer momento sua prática poderia ser útil, assim como no dia anterior, ou nos segundos seguintes. Enfrentava o perigo todos os dias. Tinha grandes responsabilidades, não poderia se esquecer disso.

Poderia ela se considerar uma super heroína? Talvez fosse, mas Trini procurava não pensar nisso. Era estranho fazer tudo o que tinha assistido nos programas de TV durante sua infância. Naquele tempo era tudo diversão, sabia que não poderia acreditar no que via através da tela. A história de seus ancestrais e muito das coisas que ouvia turvavam-lhe certas noções de fantasia infantis. Além disso, tudo parecia falso demais: os bonequinhos coloridos correndo, brigando, apanhando e soltando faíscas com todos os aparelhos de curto-circuito aparecendo, os prédios de isopor. Falso, mas divertido. Era uma criança, não podia negar. Mas quem poderia dizer que anos depois ela poderia ser um deles?

Trini, agora, era. Uma das guardiãs do planeta assim como seus melhores amigos, selecionados cuidadosamente por alguém de outro planeta que agora era seu mentor. Soava estranho, pois as histórias da TV eram parecidas. Por mais falso, fantasioso e até contraditório que lhe parecesse, aceitou a responsabilidade. Não soube por qual motivo, talvez não visse chances de recusar. Qual criança não sonhara pelo menos uma vez em ser um super-herói?

Ela ainda não sabia o significado certo dessa palavra. Nem pensava nisso por muitos motivos: para não se assustar com o que fazia, para não deixar que a aparente grandeza de sua função lhe fizesse crer em superioridade. Sabia apenas que era muito mais do que poderia imaginar em toda sua vida. Talvez parecesse assustador para uma adolescente de aparência frágil que morava em uma cidadezinha litorânea, mas não para Trini. Não era uma adolescente qualquer: era a menininha que crescera ouvindo histórias de ancestrais corajosos, de uma família e um povo que louvava a honra e a disciplina. Por mais árduo que fosse, ela era rigorosa o suficiente para encarar seus medos. Não poderia ter medo quando está em uma batalha. Isso significaria hesitar. Seria arriscar tudo: sua a vida, de seus amigos e das pessoas que dependiam de sua coragem. Ser uma ranger significava ter o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. Ela precisava estar preparada para isso.

Movimentos longos e lentos para logo depois serem rápidos e precisos. Muita concentração. Muito treinamento e dedicação. Sabia que um dia isso lhe seria útil, e agradecia a si mesma por sempre ter dado muita atenção às lições de seus pais e seus avós. Difícil, era manter a mente vazia como era o mandamento de seu mestre, ou de vários deles. Conseguia, mas era algo que precisava aperfeiçoar. Precisava praticar mais. Só faltava tempo pra isso... e privacidade também.

- Oi, Trini.

Ela se virou rapidamente, como num reflexo ao ouvir a voz masculina lhe chamar.

- Opa, desculpa. Eu não queria te assustar. – o rapaz levantou as mãos, como quem se rende.

- Você não me assustou, "Jase". Foi apenas um reflexo.

- É melhor eu tomar cuidado. Se eu continuar fazendo isso um dia desses vai acabar me confundindo com um inimigo e acabo apanhando, por puro reflexo seu. – desceu três degraus de uma escada baixa e deixou sua mochila em um banco, bem ao lado das coisas dela.

- Eu nunca te confundiria com um inimigo. Reconheço a sua voz em qualquer lugar. E só iria te bater se tivesse um bom motivo. – riu, ao responder, tirando de seu rosto o ar de concentração de outrora.

- Interrompi o seu treino. Isso não é um bom motivo?

- Não, pelo menos por enquanto. Ainda estou de bom humor. E então? O que está fazendo aqui há esta hora?

- O mesmo que você. Aproveitando os raros minutos de uma manhã de folga. – disse, enquanto alongava os braços. – Tudo bem que eu poderia estar dormindo a uma hora dessas, mas não resisti.

Ela observou o rosto do seu amigo. Moreno, forte. Queixo pronunciado, aparentando mais seriedade do que realmente é. Olhos caídos, tanto tristes quanto carinhosos. Um sorriso bonito que combinava com seu jeito bonachão. O típico garoto americano de sua idade: praticava vários esportes e era bom nisso, fazia algum sucesso com as garotas e era respeitado pelos outros rapazes, gostava de assistir torneio de artes marciais, beisebol e futebol americano pela TV. Gostava de dormir até tarde e poderia ser um preguiçoso inveterado. Patrocinava alguns concursos de arrotos quando só havia homens por perto e vencia quase todos. Mas de algum modo ele era diferente: não era mal educado, era gentil, prestativo e respeitava quem estava a sua volta, tinha responsabilidade e planos além de espírito de liderança. Não era a toa que também era um ranger.

- Acho que você deveria ter ficado na cama. Nós nunca temos hora pra descansar.

- Olha só quem fala.

- Já estou acostumada a isso. Aproveito muito bem as minhas horas de sono.

- Então provavelmente você sonha comigo todas as noites.

- Sonho com coisa bem melhor, engraçadinho. – sorriu, saboreando uma pequena vitória de uma piada engraçada.

Já estava acostumada aos gracejos de conquistador barato de Jason. Não se importava, ninguém era perfeito. De qualquer modo, por mais irritante que fosse, costumava ser engraçado rebatê-lo. Eram apenas piadas. Era apenas um bom amigo.

- Está aí há muito tempo? – ele perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. Nem marquei a hora que saí de casa.

- Pelo jeito saiu bem cedo. Está com cara de cansada.

- Preciso treinar. – disse, sem rebater o argumento de seu amigo.

- Você treina todos os dias, que nem eu e os outros.

- Aquilo não conta.

- Não? Imagina então se contasse. Precisa descansar também, Trini. Isso é loucura.

- Nós fazemos uma loucura por dia. – justificou. – O que eu faço tem a ver com isso. Não consigo ser de outro jeito, "Jase", você sabe.

- É, sei sim.

Um som quebrou o silêncio ao redor deles. Era bastante conhecido e sem nenhuma chance de ser ignorado. Imediatamente, Trini olhou ao redor para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém por perto. Jason olhou para o comunicador que estava em seu pulso, assim como um relógio e apertou um botão. Logo ficaram sabendo do que se tratava. A voz aguda e metálica do robô Alpha disse que havia um monstro no parque de Alameda, carregando nas mãos o que parecia ser uma bomba. Deviam impedir que ele a instalasse.

Concordaram. Não havia o que contestar e nem do que reclamar. Apenas mais uma missão a cumprir. Então, envoltos por um raio de luz colorido, acabaram teletransportados para o parque. Sem demora, viram o monstro a quem deveriam parar. Não era exatamente um monstro: tinha a forma humana, cabelos compridos, cacheados e loiros. Rosto de traços marcantes. Olhos claros e ameaçadores. Um anjo caído? Se estivesse assistindo TV, provavelmente seria. Seria apenas um monstro em forma humana, ou mais uma vítima de Lord Zedd, assim como Tommy? Eram suposições, mas dependiam delas para qualquer ação. Só que não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, logo foram atacados. Raios saíram das mãos do inimigo para atingí-los, mas sem sucesso. Cada um se jogou para um lado, ato reflexo de quem já estava acostumado a fugir dos golpes e explosões que aconteciam ao redor. Num ato tão relfexo quanto, sacaram os morfadores.

- Tigre dentes de sabre!

- Tiranossauro!

Deixaram de ser apenas dois adolescentes para serem rangers. Uniformes e capacetes, proteção e velocidade. Agora, por trás daqueles uniformes estavam fortemente armados mas minimamente protegidos. Nada que lhes incomodasse ou causasse preocupação. As vezes, Trini sentia-se como se estivesse imune ao medo.

Avançaram, prontos para a luta. Golpes, chutes, desvios a esmo. O inimigo se defendia com rapidez, assim como atacava, mal lhes dando tempo para uma reação. A única coisa que poderiam fazer era tentar se defender, e ainda assim muito mal. Tentavam um ajudar o outro, pois atacar já parecia impossível.

Foi com temor que viu Jason caído no chão, pronto para ser atingido por mais um dos raios do mostro em forma humana. Ela também estava caída, do outro lado mas ainda tinha forças para se levantar e impedir que Jason fosse atacado. Ele não teria chances de se defender e o pior desfecho seria a possibilidade mais certa. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Não mesmo.

Reunindo forças, ela levantou e com mais esforço ainda colocou-se a frente do amigo. Ainda ouviu-o gritar, mas não identificou suas palavras embora soubesse quais eram. Foi tudo tão rápido que mal teve tempo de tentar qualquer coisa, sequer fechar os olhos. Também foi rápido demais para sentir o que veio a seguir. Um flash que a cegou por mais que alguns segundos, fazendo seus olhos arderem. O corpo fora de controle, e apenas havia a sensação de que estava sendo arremessada para longe. Gritos ao longe. Seriam para ela? Trini não soube. Teve conhecimento apenas da escuridão.


	4. Escape e Armadilha

**Cap 4:**

As águas esverdeadas do porto de Saint Mary acabaram de receber mais moradores. Novos corpos afundavam em meio a mais uma madrugada qualquer. Estava acostumada a chegada dos novos hospedes que vinham sem aviso. Havia espaço para todos.

Pai e filho afundavam na profunda escuridão. O peso amarrado às cordas faziam com que a acomodação fosse mais rápida e garantindo o sucesso de mais uma empreitada. Na improvável ocasião de não morrerem após uma saraivada de tiros, a água se encarregaria de terminar o serviço. Não era limpo, mas era seguro. Ninguém sentiria falta deles, e logo tudo que lhes pertenciam seriam saqueados. Se alguém os conhecesse, logo se tornariam lembranças difusas, não muito mais do que isso. Assim era a lei dos homens e assim era a vida.

Mas não seria assim dessa vez. As águas plácidas que levavam os novos habitantes à nova casa não foram suficientes para conter um deles, que abrira os olhos a tempo de perceber. Ashe esperava acordar para ouvir gritos de pessoas em polvorosa, ou latas de lixo caindo no chão, e quem sabe até mesmo uma daquelas almas boas que sempre chegam tarde demais. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi a escuridão do mar e a sensação de asfixia intolerante. Tentou mover as pernas, num instinto de fugir mas sentiu-as presas pela corda assim como seus pulsos. Arregalou os olhos, chegou a abrir a boca para gritar mas não havia voz, apenas água que engoliu aumentando o desespero. Não conseguia pensar em nada, nem mesmo nos poucos segundos que antecederam. Era simplesmente instinto humano de fugir, se defender. Algo irracional, talvez um esforço antigo e inútil da carga genética dos ancestrais. Não parou pra pensar nisso, pois a gana de sobrevivência e proteção falou mais alto e seu corpo correspondeu ao impulso, tomando a frente do que seu cérebro não poderia fazer. Em questão de segundos de um esforço brutal, os pulsos estavam livres das amarras e seus braços puderam lutar contra os pesos que o arrastavam para o fundo para alcançar a superfície.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas logo sentiu o peito quase queimar com o esforço de buscar oxigênio depois de vir a tôna. Buscou o ar com toda a força mas o máximo que conseguiu foi apenas o suficiente para poder novamente afundar um pouco na água e recuperar um mínimo de suas forças. Sem sentir praticamente nada, seus braços e pernas tomaram a resolução de nadar, ainda que fosse de mal jeito. Quando chegou até a praia, suas pernas pareciam fora de seu controle. Tinham vida própria e sem que tomasse grande conhecimento sustentaram-no para depois da areia, através de várias ruas escuras até sua própria casa como se fosse um bêbado. Quem o visse na rua poderia pensar nisso: sujo, cabelo desgrenhado, roupas rasgadas e olhar perdido. Poderia ser um mendigo, um drogado, um bêbado. Na visão de alguém estaria sozinho, pois os olhos egoístas de quem se preocuparia em não ser visto por um tipo desses não seriam capazes de ver uma ave grande e negra de o acompanhava do alto.

Portas abertas, janelas fechadas e luzes acesas. Sua casa. Bem a frente. Lá, o corpo baqueou, mas o precário controle que suas pernas lhe exerciam ainda o levaram para dentro. O último lugar onde estivera antes de tudo acontecer. Tudo.

Foi nesse momento em que sua mente e suas lembranças voltaram ao comando. E foi como se um manto encobrisse os seus olhos. Há poucos instantes estava lá com seu filho, irritando-o por brincadeira, vendo um desenho seu e imaginando seu futuro. Agora não restava mais nada. Tudo voltou com uma intensidade única, desumana, todos os momentos que antecederam a sua ruína. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta, dolorido, e o ar novamente lhe faltou, muito pior que o afogamento. Faltou-lhe o chão, faltou tato, e tudo o mais. Os olhos arderam, encheram-se de lágrimas que não pararam de escorrer e da garganta um grito misturado ao choro. Por seu filho, por ele próprio, pelos planos perdidos, pelo amor que não serviria mais de nada.

Seus olhos esquadrinharam ao seu redor, ainda que sua visão fosse turva, ou falha. Encontrou os papéis de Danny, o estojo de lápis de cor espalhado no chão em sua típica bagunça de criança, o último desenho que ele fizera, bem em cima da caixa de madeira. Uma visão que lhe fez perder as últimas forças. Sem qualquer esforço para evitar, deixou-se cair, como um bêbado. As mãos trêmulas foram em direção à folha, os dedos entorpecidos, sem sentir a fina textura do objeto. Um aroma tênue do lápis de cor fez com que os minutos que se passaram parecessem ainda muito piores e as lembranças, muito mais intensas. A dor veio também tão intensamente que encolheu-se, deitado no chão, enquanto chorava como uma criança triste, doente, com raiva. Mas Ashe tinha motivos muito fortes.

Perdera toda a razão de sua vida. A única razão. Perdera sua alma junto com seu filho. O que ele tinha de melhor. A única coisa que tinha naquele mundo, naquela vida maldita daquele lugar desgraçado.

Não havia mais nada. Absolutamente nada. E toda a sua ruína foi reduzida a uma dor física para a qual não havia cura, sequer alívio. Conclusões ínfimas e óbvias perto de algo tão imenso. Lágrimas que brotavam e escorriam como se fossem infinitas em um primeiro momento, mas que secariam sem fazer com que a dor se abrandasse. Essa dor latente seria aos poucos transformada em outra espécie de sentimento, pelo qual mais tarde encontrasse nela a razão por ter voltado. Uma razão que lhe traria um novo alento, um objetivo a cumprir. Talvez a única coisa da qual precisasse.

Ainda estava encolhido no chão frio quando finalmente levantou os olhos, já secos e ardendo. A imagem a sua frente era de um pássaro grande e negro que não se assustou com sua presença. Pelo contrário: os olhos da ave também fitaram os seus. E nessa troca de olhares Ashe começaria a entender qual era o seu destino.

_"Levante-se, Ashe"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao mesmo tempo...

Um baque surdo contra o chão, foi a primeira sensação da garota ao acordar. A dor de cabeça e a tontura foram sentidas imediatamente. Não conseguiu levantar tão depressa, como quis pois o corpo não lhe obedeceu num primeiro momento. Mal conseguiu enxergar alguma coisa, embora soubesse que já estava consciente porque tentava elaborar alguns pensamentos. Nada muito claro. Apenas esperava sua visão voltar ao normal, desejando saber o que tinha acontecido, se Jason estava bem... esperava encontrar quem sabe o centro de comando? Se Zordon percebesse que estavam em perigo e em desvantagem certamente os teletransportaria para lá.

Ainda deitada, caída de bruços abriu os olhos. O que viu não tinha nada a ver com o a grama do parque de Alameda dos Anjos. Foi o asfalto sujo e molhado. O susto fez com que levantasse o corpo e sentasse depressa, como quem não acredita em seus sentidos. Acabou se deparando com uma rua deserta, suja e escura, mal iluminada por lâmpadas de cor amarelada.

Assustada com aquele cenário, levantou-se depressa. Sentiu cambalear, como se estivesse bêbada mas era dor. Sentiu frio por causa do quimono molhado pela água suja do asfalto onde há pouco estava caída. O tecido também estava rasgado, mas não se importou com isso. Não era queixa para se fazer naquele momento.

Apenas olhou ao seu redor, procurando algum sinal de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la a descobrir respostas para suas perguntas.

"_Onde estou? O que está acontecendo aqui?"_


	5. Ódio e Medo

**Cap 5:**

"Levante-se, Ashe". Ecoou em sua mente como se fosse uma voz audível. Mas tudo era silêncio.

Não havia mais nada. Não havia mais ninguém. Apenas Ashe, apenas o corvo.

A voz que ouvira em seus pensamentos não era sua.

O corvo continuava a olhá-lo, placidamente.

"Levante-se!" tornou a ouvir. Desta vez obedeceu, erguendo-se lentamente como quem reúne forças. O homem era um farrapo, ao qual nem pudesse mais ser chamado de humano. Olhos vermelhos e torturados de quem vira as piores coisas que se pode ver. Rosto pálido como a morte e expressão vazia de quem não espera mais nada de sua vida.

Uma vida medíocre e infame que não valia mais nada. Não havia sentido em continuar sem Danny ao seu lado. Por que então escapara se a única coisa que queria naquele momento era morrer?

"Você sabe a razão, Ashe"

Sim, sabia. Tinha uma razão para ter voltado. Era a única coisa a ser feita.

Vingança.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

A jovem perdida andava a passos rápidos e olhando ao seu redor como se estivesse numa crise de paranóia, como alguém que pensa ser perseguida. Sua aparência destoava totalmente das ruas, onde facilmente seria apontada como uma estranha. Alguém que não pertencia a aquele lugar.

Seus pensamentos ainda iam mais rápido que seus passos incertos guiados pela total incerteza.

_"Onde estou?"_

Trini não reconhecia nada que seus olhos viam. Nada daquilo era Alameda dos Anjos. Onde estava então?

O vento surgiu de repente, quebrando a noite de calor. Abraçou a si mesma, sem saber se era frio ou medo. O quimono molhado a incomodava, mas não pensou em se livrar dele. Estava mais preocupada em descobrir onde estava, e depois, em descobrir um modo de sair dali.

Cada som era motivo de alarme, suficiente para fazê-la ainda mais nervosa. Até mesmo seus próprios passos.

Apenas mais uma menina perdida nas ruas escuras. Umas das muitas daquele lugar.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Ele olhou para a ave como quem espera uma resposta. Não uma, mas várias, pois muitas perguntas ainda estavam em sua mente. Apesar disso, não houve uma palavra sequer. Apenas os olhares, e o silêncio sepulcral de uma noite trágica.

Muitas dúvidas, uma única certeza. Danny não seria mais um crime. Faria com que não caísse no esquecimento. Talvez não das pessoas, que mal tinham tempo de saber quem era a nova vítima, mas sim dos assassinos.

"Eles têm de pagar"

Ashe não era um homem de índole violenta. Em sua vida, sempre medira as palavras, era calmo, pacífico. Sempre esteve longe das brigas, e de tudo que viesse das ruas, tendo em seu filho uma razão para continuar resistindo naquele lugar.

Tudo mudaram em segundos.

Agora, não tinha mais Danny, não tinha mais vida. Nem poderia ser chamado de homem. Apenas um morto-vivo. Não tinha mais nada a oferecer a ninguém. Estava seco. Morto.

_O que move um homem em meio a uma tragédia? _

O amor que sentia por seu filho morto. Ele o moveria para a vingança. O amor que não poderia mais oferecer se transformaria em ódio suficiente para que a sua missão se cumprisse. Eram sentimentos parecidos, quase equivalentes.

Amor. Dor. Ódio.

Nunca pensou que poderiam ser tão intensos.


	6. Reflexos e Submundos

**Humanity – Capítulo 6**

O homem olhava para o seu reflexo no espelho. Não havia muito para ver sem ser um homem ferido e arrasado pela perda, mas a ave negra o forçava a encarar seu próprio reflexo. Não sabia qual a razão disso. Simplesmente não havia raciocínio em seus atos. Não quando a dor e a raiva era tão maior que qualquer outra coisa. E quem poderia lhe exigir qualquer espécie de racionalidade?

Sim, sabia o motivo de sua volta. Sabia o que deveria fazer. Agora poderia entregar-se a paranóia e à selvageria daquela cidade maldita. Não que quisesse, afinal aquilo não era de sua índole. Mas sim porque eles tinham uma dívida. Eles, os assassinos de seu filho.

Sim, pagariam caro. Era a vida de uma criança. Daquele que mais amava no mundo. Danny tinha feito uma oração buscando a proteção de alguém maior. Alguém que chamavam de Deus, pelo qual as pessoas iam em templos, agora depredados pelas gangues, e se ajoelhavam em murmúrios intermináveis.

Durante toda a sua vida, seus pais o obrigavam a ir até lá e fazer o mesmo... ajoelhar-se perante a um Deus que diziam ser bom, piedoso, misericordioso que oferecia o céu e a vida eterna para aqueles que seguiam os seus caminhos. Colocaram em sua mente que deveria passar isso ao seu filho, mesmo que no fundo sua crença não fosse firme. Ensinara-o. E no momento em que ele precisou, em que o apelo foi dirigido, simplesmente fora ignorado.

Onde estava aquele Deus na hora em que a garota pegara a sua arma e apontara contra Danny?

Onde ele estava para ignorar os apelos que pediam apenas pela vida de seu filho?

Que Deus era esse, capaz de tirar a vida de uma criança?

Onde estava Deus?

Não havia Deus. Ele não existia.

Era apenas mais uma instituição cretina inventada pelos homens que não sabiam lidar com a própria dor.

Não que já soubesse como lidar com a sua. Mas sabia que devia fazer. Não ficaria chorando pelos cantos, bêbado como um gambá, sendo apenas mais um naquele lugar. Não seria derrotado pela própria dor. Não antes de fazer o que devia ser feito.

Olhando para seu reflexo no espelho, pálido, ferido, jurou que não pararia até que todos pagassem. Todos, sem exceção. Os espectadores, os capachos... a menina. A assassina.

Todos iam pagar muito caro por terem encostado em Danny.

Todos cairiam. Absolutamente todos.

"Hora de ir." ouviu uma voz aparentemente desconhecida ecoando em sua mente, invadindo seus pensamentos.

Não era uma voz qualquer. Era a sua própria voz. Era o seu desejo de vingança.

ooOOoo

Madrugada.

Ruas sujas e escuras, iluminadas apenas por postes com lâmpadas fracas, com lâmpadas de luz amarela e letreiros em néons, cujas luzes indicavam cassinos, boates e bordéis.

Ruas quase desertas, se não fosse por alguns sinais de vida... se é que poderiam se chamar de vida, os despojos humanos, verdadeiros farrapos que desfrutavam de prazeres mundanos e quase solitários. Devassos e corrompidos de corpo e alma. Apenas vegetavam, respiravam, mas não viviam, nada parecido com vida.

Assim era o cenário daquela cidade e de seus habitantes. Rotina quebrada pela presença da jovem, que cruzava as ruas com passos apressados, quase numa corrida. Seus olhos vagueavam desesperados, numa procura por algum sinal de reconhecimento ou identificação. Seus sentidos todos em alerta, interpretando em cada ruído ou movimento estranho uma possibilidade de ameaça.

Seus passos ecoavam em seu ouvido de forma assustadora, sobrepondo-se as vezes aos outros sons que podia ouvir. Latas de lixo derrubadas, gritos, gemidos de pessoas em prazeres e atos que não eram aceitos na sociedade. Não sabia onde estava, mas tinha consciência de que a falta de resposta para essas perguntas lhe deixavam completamente a mercê daquilo que mais buscava evitar: o medo.

Sua caminhada solitária pelo labirinto de concreto e lixo, e a expressão consternada da jovem deixavam bem claro que era uma forasteira. Alguém que nunca pisara no submundo, cuja realidade só existia em programas de TV e filmes alugados em locadoras. Uma adolescente, que mesmo sendo reconhecida pela coragem e enfrentando o perigo todos os dias, ainda tinha medo.

Aquele era o desconhecido. Estava insegura, desprotegida. Uma sensação nova para Trini. Bem ou mal, ela sempre esteve sob proteção de alguém, como era normal pelo menos onde vivia... a realidade da qual fazia parte. Proteção de uma família, de amigos... mas aquele não era o caso.

Sonho? Realidade? Pesadelo? Não podia dizer. Muitos pensamentos em sua cabeça, não necessariamente coerentes. Precisava ordená-los. Tinha de pensar se quisesse arranjar um modo de sair dali.

Um raciocínio óbvio, porém difícil de formular, mas que foi bruscamente interrompido quando sentiu o seu braço ser puxado com força, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos.

- O que faz uma garotinha linda fora de casa numa hora dessas? – perguntou, uma voz masculina, ameaçadora, de forma tão gélida que fez com que Trini se arrepiasse.

O medo se fez presente na jovem, que tremeu com aquela voz e aquele contato do homem que segurava firmemente seu braço. Uma sensação da qual não poderia fugir, mas que ainda tentava controlar porque sabia: a diferença entre a vida e a morte, agora, era apenas o seu controle.

Dependia apenas de si mesma.


	7. Acuada

_**Dependia apenas de si mesma. **_

_**Apenas de si mesma.**_

Era nisso que Trini pensava enquanto sentia o seu braço apertado pela mão do homem. Não conseguia ver seu rosto. Estava escuro naquele momento.

Sentia seu corpo suando frio pelo nervosismo naquela situação. Seus lábios tremeram, de forma inconsciente. Aquela sensação era desconhecida para Trini, mas naquele momento não tinha condições de pensar nisso. Tinha que fugir dali.

- Estou indo pra casa. E estou atrasada. – disse ela. a única coisa que pôde pensar naquele momento.

Tentou puxar seu braço, para desvencilhar-se dele, mas não conseguiu. Seu braço continuou seguro, firmemente. E sentiu quando ele a puxou para mais perto. E seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente pelo contato.

- Ah, essas coisas de família... mas acho que podemos deixar isso pra lá. Tenho uma coisa muito melhor pra você...

- Não, obrigada. Estou realmente atrasada.

Mais uma vez tentou se livrar, e mas sua tentativa foi frustrada. Bruto, ele a puxou para si, para longe da luz fraca dos postes. Trini não pôde sequer ver um traço daquele rosto, mas sentiu-o próximo. Próximo demais.

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu... – ouviu a voz grave, ameaçadora. Pegou-a pelos dois braços, puxando-a para um canto afastado, no fundo de um beco. Empurrou o corpo frágil da garota em direção a um muro, cercando-a ali. Ficou tão perto que ela pôde sentir seu hálito.

Cheiro de bebida. Hálito forte e ruim. O homem estava bêbado, talvez até drogado. Trini sentiu a proximidade de seu rosto, e tentou evitar, mas a mão dele a segurou, com força, fazendo-a suportar o cheiro fétido.

- Se for uma boa menina, nós podemos nos divertir muito... – sussurrou, quente eu seu ouvido – Não quero ter que machucar uma bonequinha como você.

As mãos ásperas dele começaram a procurar sua pele sob o tecido fino de seu quimono. Paralisada por um breve momento de susto, apenas sentiu a aspereza daquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo. Um momento de susto antes que pudesse ter alguma reação.

Quando sentiu a proximidade daquela mão em sua cintura, seu instinto a fez reagir. Um chute no estômago fez o homem encolher-se de dor. Trini aproveitou o momento para desvencilhar-se, mas não foi algo que tenha durado muito tempo. Um assovio agudo se fez ouvir naquele local, e logo ao chegar na passagem para a rua, ela se descobriu cercada.

Quatro homens surgiram de algum lugar que não pôde ver, fechando o cerco conta a jovem. Havia pouca luz, e seus olhos vaguearam por ali ajudada pelas poucas frestas das lâmpadas fracas, a procura de qualquer meio de fuga.

Aproximavam-se a passos surpreendentemente lentos. E a medida que estavam mais perto, Trini sentia o ar lhe faltar.

Sabia o que ia acontecer. Não queria acreditar, mas sabia.

Mal pôde reagir quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço, um deles a puxando para si para logo depois a empurrar para frente, para os braços de outro. Incapaz de reagir, apenas sentia seu corpo ser jogado de um lado para o outro como se fosse um boneco qualquer, num jogo de bobo.

Isso durou até que um deles a segurou, firmemente, os braços para trás. Trini tentou se debater, desvencilhar-se, mas o outro era mais forte. Qualquer esforço de fuga seu era como se fosse uma piada para aqueles homens.

Eram muitos, e bem maiores que ela. Trini era como se fosse uma criança perto deles. Frágil, pequenina e indefesa.

Talvez esse fosse o maior atrativo, aquilo que os despertasse.

E a percepção desse fato a fez tremer, o medo a atingindo ainda que involuntariamente. Sua respiração alterando-se a medida em que eles se aproximavam.

- É, menina... por que quis fugir da gente? Se for boazinha, nós podemos te tratar com carinho. Seria um pecado machucar uma garota linda como você... – disse um deles, muito próximo de si. O som da voz grave quebrado apenas por sons que pareciam pouco mais distantes, mas absolutamente distintos.

Gemidos altos, quase gritos em palavras incoerentes. Rangidos de metais, barulhos de latas batendo. Tudo mesclado de uma forma peculiar, oscilando de forma brusca, mas contínua.

O que era? Apenas o óbvio.

- Está ouvindo? Está ouvindo isso? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se ainda mais, próximo ao seu ouvido, os lábios roçando de leve em sua pele, sentindo-a trêmula com aquele contato. Algo que o estimulou ainda mais. – Tem alguém se divertindo muito por aqui... nós podemos nos divertir também. É só ficar quieta e ninguém vai te machucar...

Bastou aquelas palavras para sentir as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo, indiferente ao fato de Trini estar se debatendo. Os lábios que há pouco apenas roçavam em sua pele, tentavam buscar os seus, exigindo um beijo nojento. A saliva dele molhando sua face, aquela língua querendo vasculhar sua boca. As mãos descendo ainda mais por suas pernas, alcançando os quadris e erguendo-a, tirando seus pés do chão, deixando-a ainda mais vulnerável. as mãos de outro em seu abdômem, sentindo a pele macia e firme do corpo da adolescente que estava escondida sob o tecido do quimono escuro, subindo de forma brusca, tentando alcançar seus seios.

Alguém que não pôde identificar, acariciava seu pescoço de forma intimidadora, na iminência de aperta-lo e acabar com sua vida a qualquer momento. E ele o fazia, parecendo querer que Trini realmente se lembrasse disso.

Um pequeno detalhe, apenas para mostrar que não havia escapatória. Eles iam conseguir o que queriam, mesmo que reagisse, gritasse e esperneasse.

Eles eram maiores, estavam em maior número. Ela era pequena e frágil. Simplesmente não havia forma de escapar. Era a lei do mais forte.

Poderiam matá-la, mas ainda assim conseguiriam o que queria.

Os olhos dela marejaram diante da perspectiva do que ia acontecer. Não conseguiu prender suas lágrimas e esconder o desespero. Um quase grito deixou seus lábios. Um som esganiçado. Um pedido de socorro mal feito, mais como um desabafo fugaz.

Simplesmente era a única coisa a ser feita.

"_Por favor, por favor, não... por favor..."_

Os pensamentos da garota eram velozes, sufocantes. Pedidos de socorro e clemência que não ousavam se materializar em sua voz, não de forma coerente. Tudo que saia de seus boca era resultado da sensação de desespero ao sentir as mãos imundas percorrendo seu corpo, ao ouvir o tecido do quimono sendo rasgado e as risadas obscenas daqueles homens.

- Por favor... não, por favor! Socorro!

Um tapa estalou em seu rosto, arrancando sangue do canto dos lábios e um gemido de susto por parte de Trini, pela violência. Um tapa era mínimo diante daquilo que ia acontecer, mas era uma humilhação de qualquer forma.

Já se sentia fraca demais para lutar quando ouviu um grito em uma outra voz. Uma voz diferente, ameaçadora mas que não poderia reconhecer. Sentiu quando a soltaram, e deixaram seu corpo cair no chão, pois não sentia forças para se equilibrar por si mesma. Tudo que conseguiu foi enroscar-se em si mesma, encostando-se no muro, acuada, tentando de proteger enquanto os sons ficavam mais altos.

Gritos. Os homens estavam gritando. Ameaças e dor. Gritos de dor e clemência, mas que não faziam sentido aos ouvidos de Trini, perdida demais em sua fraqueza e sua respiração escassa. Os olhos abertos, na verdade não viam nada senão vultos de homens caídos.

Aqueles que iam violenta-la, agora caídos e imóveis. Havia apenas um de pé. Uma sombra indistinta que vinha se aproximando a passos lentos. Ameaçador, imponente.

Mais um para querer se aproveitar? Será que ele ia fazer o que aqueles homens não tiveram tempo de fazer?

O vulto abaixou-se, próximo ao corpo encolhido e acuado de Trini, erguendo-lhe a face procurando ver o seu rosto.

- Mundo pequeno, não é? – disse ele. A voz grave ecoando na mente da garota semiconsciente.

Ela ainda tentou responder, perguntar do que ele estava falando, mas sua voz simplesmente não se fez presente. Sua consciência esvaiu-se, e tudo escureceu. Fraca demais para questionar ou responder, apenas deixou-se levar.

Continua...


End file.
